1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to storage containers and, more particularly, to apparatus and methods for stabilizing containers which have a generally cylindrical shape against rolling.
2. Related Art
Containers having a generally cylindrical shape have been known and used for many years. As used herein, “cylindrical container” or “generally cylindrical container” shall mean any container having a generally cylindrical shape, including elongated containers having a multi-sided cross-sectional shape, such as square, pentagonal, hexagonal, octagonal, etc. Cylindrical containers are useful for containing any type of item and particularly items having a sheet-like configuration, such as documents, maps and posters, in that the sheet may be rolled and inserted into the cylindrical container. Rolling a sheet permits it to assume a compact configuration, while avoiding folding or creasing the sheet. In addition, a closed cylindrical container exhibits good structural integrity and strength, such that strong lightweight containers can be made from common materials, such as cardboard. Owing to the foregoing features, cylindrical containers like mailing tubes are popular for storing and transporting items. Due to their shape, cylindrical containers are inherently capable of rolling on a supporting surface. In most instances, rolling of the cylindrical container is not desirable, e.g., during shipping or other handling, in that rolling may damage the contents of the container and/or make transport of the container less manageable, e.g., allowing cargo to shift out of a desired position within a cargo containment area of a vehicle, rolling off sorting tables, and the like.
Solutions for preventing cylindrical containers from rolling have been proposed in the past. Notwithstanding, there is a need for improved apparatus and methods for preventing cylindrical containers from rolling.